Hexagonal bar-type wrenches, commonly known as "Allen" wrenches, are conventionally sold in sets of eight to ten wrenches; each of a different size to fit a different size socket in the head of an "Allen" screw. Such wrenches are commonly marketed in plastic cases which are heat sealed along several spaced lines to form a plurality of pockets for the wrenches.
Such a case may be ideal for the home workman who uses his wrenches once a month, or, at the most, very sporadically. However, for a mechanic who utilizes his wrenches several times every day and is constantly putting wrenches in his case and taking them out, such cases are almost useless. They may last a day or two and that is the end of it.